053016 - Double Teamed
aproposProphetiae AP began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 19:43 -- AP: Hello. AT: oh what the hell AP: It's Nyarla, if you haven't been told yet. AT: i had these glasses the whole time AT: yes serios told me AT: GOOD JOB DYING AT: asshole AP: You don't have to stop there, let it all out. AT: well i am going to visit you IN PERSON LATER AT: so i'll save it for then AT: thanks AP: Uhh, what? AT: mm AP: Yeah, you sure you wanna do that? AT: why would i not AT: you're not gonna stay dead nyarla AP: Yeah, but why come all the way here? AP: You could just channel me AT: i can't punch a channeled ghost AP: Can we not do that? AT: could you have not tried to prove your innocence by going and snooping around libby's okiku? AT: yea probably AT: but you did AT: so im gonna punch a ghost AT: aka you AP: Aaisha, relax AP: I was concerned about Libby, thought maybe the Okiku was involved, so I looked into it. AP: Didn't end well, but that's my own fault for not wanting to go back to my cell. AT: no AT: shit AT: you shouldnt AT: have LEFT AP: So I've been told. CAT: im sure you've been told by plenty of people and somehow it sounds like you still think its a good idea CAT: or WAS CAP: Was, yes. CAT: why CAP: Why what? CAT: WHY DID YOU THINK IT WAS A GOOD IDEA CAP: I didn't. CAP: I knew what kind of risk it was. Went for it anyway. CAT: you cant even defend it CAT: what the fuck nyarla CAP: I don't defend my mistakes, I acknowledge them CAP: Wasn't my best plan, but it was made on /very/ short notice. CAT: only if they fucking kill you apparently CAT: nyarla this is the fucking horrorterror deal all over again CAP: No, it's not. CAT: YES IT IS CAP: This is a radically different situation. CAT: it's the same fucking rash decision making CAP: It's not like I'd have had another window to go snooping. CAP: Not for a long while, at least. CAT: you didn't need to snoop in the first place CAT: it's because you pull this kind of shit that people don't trust you CAP: Psh, it was long before this. CAT: this isnt the FIRST TIME CAP: It's not like I forgot or anything. CAP: What do you want me to say? CAP: I was wrong and I died. CAP: Besides, it's not like you listen even when I have /good/ ideas. CAT: when didn't i listen CAT: did you even ever CAT: TELL CAT: me your ideas CAT: or did you just DO them CAP: Like that shitshow Antera put on CAP: As one example. CAP: Shit. I let you have the full list when we fought. CAP: Yeah, I've got flaws. We all do. CAP: I'm not some beacon of bad decisions. CAP: We've all made them, I've just made the biggest. CAT: what list CAT: rewind and rewrite it CAP: I thought you didn't want me dredging up the past. CAP: I can't even mention Bothwell to you. CAT: because that situation was a fucking mess for everyone CAP: Who's not your goddamn descendant in any timeline by the way CAP: Fucker's been around messing with other sessions too. CAT: well apparently you can CAT: he was the least fucking harmless of all three of them anyway CAP: Yeah, I can. I got tired of pussyfooting with you. CAP: We always sweep our disagreements under the rug. CAT: because you dont listen you dont listen to me i try and listen to you CAT: but im always CAT: wrong to you CAP: Antera would have been harmless if you didn't accept that shitty trial and let her summon the court. CAT: except when it's making youfeel better CAT: WHY DID YOU THINK I ACCEPTED IT CAT: DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE HAVING AN ENTIRE SPECIES ON YOUR SHOULDERS CAP: I've tried and tried to talk to you about that, but you brush me off. CAT: WHEN CAP: Their lives weren't your responsibility. CAP: We've talked about that maybe four times now. CAT: and ive told you before as empress it IS my responsiblity CAP: You think all other Empresses cared about trolls that died before they were properly on the throne? CAP: Besides, if you're so wrapt with your status, why do you hate when I bring it up? CAT: because you use it against me you use it to justify something to get me to do something anD IM NOT LIKE THE OTHER EMPRESSES CAT: THEY WANTED ME TO REFORM YOU what the FUCK that mEANS I DONT KNOW CAP: I don't try to get you to do anything. And for the record, don't know who you're talking about there either. CAP: I don't use it against you. Feels more like you're using /that/ against me. CAT: its always about how you feel CAT: always always CAP: Is it? Is it really? CAP: Is that why I swore myself to you? CAP: Is that why I've been avoiding all the shit you don't want to hear for so long. CAT: the word for that CAT: is respect CAP: Respect goes both ways. CAP: Shit. CAP: It's only lately that I've even brought up how I feel for real. CAT: really CAP: With you, yes. Really. CAT: why didn't you trust me, nyarla CAP: I did. But like I said, you didn't wanna hear shit that I had to say. CAP: So it went unsaid. CAT: then you didnt you didnt trust me i wouldve listened nyarla i did CAT: i tried CAT: i listened CAP: Except you didn't. CAP: Those are the times we argued. CAT: when whendidnt i CAT: so that was just MY fault?? CAP: Did I say that? CAP: No. CAT: YES CAT: you always do this CAT: its always what i did CAP: You're hearing what you want to hear. CAT: DO YOU THINK I WANT TO HEAR THIS CAT: DO YOU THINK THIS MAKES ME HAPPY CAP: Yes, if you're ignoring what I SAY. CAP: I'm always going on about my flaws. CAP: A share of that is definitely my fault as well. CAP: I never blame anyone totally. CAP: I know my flaws and they are many. CAP: But what pisses me off is when the lot of you like to ignore that part. CAP: I've been owning up to my mistakes. CAP: To my involvement in every arguement that goes on. CAP: But I'm never the only one at fault. CAT: what did i do CAP: You literally just assumed that I was implying that you're the sole cause for our past fights. CAP: Like, come on Aaisha. CAT: do you really think i havent listened CAT: do you think i wasnt trying CAP: When we broke up, you accused me of being The Antagonist in my feuding with Lorrea(as one example of maybe a few instances over the course of all that.) CAP: Don't look to deep into that and make this about her. CAT: dont bring her up CAT: this isn't about HER CAT: this is about US CAP: I'm giving you an example of you doing the thing that I have a huge problem with. CAP: In very recent history. CAT: what exactly is that thing CAP: CAP: But what pisses me off is when the lot of you like to ignore that part. CAP: I've been owning up to my mistakes. CAP: To my involvement in every arguement that goes on. CAP: But I'm never the only one at fault. CAP: I can't speak for the entire course of events, but my words have certainly fallen on deaf ears on a few occasions. CAT: you always take someone saying that youre at fault to mean that youre the ONLY ONE AT FAULT CAT: you take things to extremes CAP: No, actually. I've been rather mild lately. You know, if I was heard. CAP: It's like we haven't even spoken lately about anything more important than some corny song for me to sing to you. CAT: you haven't been ignored CAT: you've never been ignored CAT: why can't you see that CAP: Can you prove me wrong? CAP: Can you make me feel like I haven't been ignored? CAT: that isn't my job anymore CAP: That's a cop out. CAP: I'm not asking for sweet words, I'm asking for facts. CAT: you would never accept them CAP: That's a cop out. CAP: I'm not as stubborn as I'm accused of being. CAT: REALLY CAP: Really. Don't say something and not back it up because I "wouldn't accept them" CAT: nyarla CAT: you didnt CAT: how many times CAT: were you suffering because of what happeend to me CAT: how many times CAT: howmany times CAT: did i tell you it was okay CAT: that i was okay that i forgave you CAP: Many, but that's a different situation. Accepting an apology. Not rejecting an opinion. CAP: Okay, yes, I wasn't ignored in those situations. I'm grateful. CAP: But those are along the same vein as you hearing my sweet words and not my serious ones. CAT: it's always a different situation CAT: it alwaysis CAT: when it's convenient for you CAT: why CAP: I'm talking about what's relevant. CAT: YOU ARENT THE ONLY ONE WHO CHOOSES THAT CAP: That was basically an entirely different topic. CAP: We know that we haven't totally ignored each other. CAP: We know that we have shining moments of compassion and whatnot. CAP: But on the subject of you having ignored my contribution to serious issues the entire group faces, when have you accepted my counsel? CAT: is that what this is about CAT: control CAP: This is that assumption thing again. CAP: Oh my God, Aaisha. CAP: This is not about control. This is about why I feel shut out. CAT: when have i ignored it CAT: tell me CAT: WHEN CAT: THREE examples CAP: Antera, Bothwell, and Scarlet. CAT: weve talked about antera CAT: you werent IGNORED CAT: not taking your suggestion isn't IGNORING IT CAP: Then Ari. CAT: whatdoes that have to do with ANYTHING CAT: i made my choice and you had a prooblem with it CAT: and tried to undo it CAP: When I asked you to leave me be. CAP: And you ignored that. CAP: You wanted examples, I'm gave you them. CAP: Giving, sorry. CAT: that's called caring about someone CAP: That's called, the same type of shit that I catch flak for after the fact. CAT: who has it hurt CAT: did i die CAP: My own deal with Ari hasn't killed me yet either. CAP: It's the principle of the thing, Aaisha. CAT: oh CAT: if we're talking about the principle of the thing CAT: then your audience is over CAP: What? -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling aproposProphetiae AP at 21:56 -- CAP: Hold on. CAP: I gave you your damn examples. CAP: And you leave before proving your point. CAP: Can you please not run from me here? CAP: This is why we had so many issues. -- aproposProphetiae AP gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 22:08 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Lorrea Category:Nyarla